IGNIS AMORIS
by ninnae
Summary: Kanon ve un nuevo horizonte en todo lo concerniente a sus relaciones con la venida de la época de paz. Sin embargo, no sabe en que categoría colocar a Saga, quien siendo su hermano y su gemelo, provocaba que lo fraternal no fuera el sentimiento predominante en su mente y corazón. La culpa del pasado y su desazón harán que se cuestioné su relación con Saga. YAOI, TWINCEST
1. Sin nombres

**IGNIS AMORIS**

 ** _Concepción del amor como fuego interior_**

* * *

 _ **Saint seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

 **Parte del evento** Bienvenida al foro a: Dimensión Twincest ~ Saga & Kanon ~ FAN CLUB, del foro saint seiya yaoi.

 **ADVERTENCIA: Hay casi un lime inicial, es temática sexual, aviso antes de que empiecen a leer.**

* * *

 _Sin nombres_

 **01**

Milo le enseñó a Kanon el significado de la verdadera amistad, Atena le enseñó lo importante de la compasión y el valor que el mundo representa. Y ahora en una nueva época de paz y esperanza renovada, estaba aprendiendo a entender, comprender y dar cada una de las emociones que nunca pudo recibir siendo solo un niño y después un adolescente, al menos no siendo la sombra de géminis, el niño maldito. Las marinas le habían enseñado el significado de una familia y ser un alguien responsable, también le entregaron "cariño", en medidas extrañas y nada usuales, pero cariño al fin y al cabo.

Sin embargo, ahora miraba a Saga, analizaba, meditaba y trataba de encasillar su relación con él, su hermano gemelo y su única familia y no podía darle una emoción clara, mucho menos un nombre. Kanon se sobó la cabeza, pasando su mano por su cabello desgreñado y enredado; lucubrar ideas poco precisas y algo oscuras en medio de la comodidad y el desorden de sus mantas no parecía la mejor de las ideas. Estiró su pierna derecha sobre la sábana, sacando el pie fuera del colchón, buscando el alivio al calor que estaba sintiendo. Se hallaban en medio del verano griego y el calor se hacía insoportable, o al menos era la excusa que Kanon daba para su cuerpo sudoroso y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Nada tenía que ver con la imagen mental de Saga, en medio del baño, con una diminuta toalla cubriendo sus caderas, mientras sus manos trabajaban sobre su miembro, sobando y tanteando en rítmicos movimientos, a la vez que su respiración frenética y los gemidos rasgados hacían que Kanon se avergonzara estando en la cama, pues el recuerdo seguía demasiado fresco en su memoria. No había sido su intención pillar a su hermano en medio de una labor tan vergonzosa como esa, pero lo siguiente fue una decisión seria y consciente de su parte, el seguir viendo, el sentirse excitado y el no moverse desde su escondite frente a la puerta, viendo por una rendija como Saga se masturbaba, incrementando y decreciendo de forma exquisita el ritmo de sus manos por su pene, mientras este crecía en tamaño y humedad. Para Kanon esa escena fue hipnotizante y no pudo evitar quedarse, y observar todo el desenlace. Kanon llevó sus manos a su propio pene, pensando en como Saga se movía en aquel escena en el baño, subiendo despacio, tocando desde la base de su pene, y pasando por la larga vena hinchada que recorría todo su miembro, para llegar al prepucio y jugar con sus dedos en la punta, acariciando con delicadeza, para después tomar su miembro con sus manos, envolviéndolo con los dedos para sobar de arriba abajo, de forma enajenada, simulando el coito y la estrechez de una cálida cavidad. Los gemidos de Kanon en el orgasmo se solaparon con los de Saga en su mente, roncos y bajos, ambos nombrando a alguien diferente. Saga nombrando a Kanon, y Kanon nombrando a Saga, fue a partir de ese momento que Kanon supo que su relación con Saga no podía ser etiquetada.


	2. El sol se esconde y no puedo nombrarte

_El sol se esconde, pero no puedo decir tu nombre_

 **02**

* * *

 _ **Saint seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

 **Parte del evento** Bienvenida al foro a: Dimensión Twincest ~ Saga & Kanon ~ FAN CLUB, del foro saint seiya yaoi.

* * *

Aquel día Kanon sintió vaciar su ser al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, una enorme desazón comenzó a instalarse en su raciocinio. Se había masturbado pensando en Saga, en como este se tocaba, y como su cuerpo se doblegaba ante los envites de su mano contra su pene, y con todo eso lo encontró delicioso, prohibido y morbosamente fascinante. Y era aquella obsesión y turbidez en su mente lo que lo azoraba, pues no era correcto, no era natural y por sobre todo no podía ser, no cuando su relación con Saga estaba tan quebrada, cuando el recelo, el odio y el dolor entre ambos seguían presentes por los errores del pasado. Sin embargo, Saga también había pronunciado su nombre, fue un susurro entre las losas del baño, escondido del mundo, pero este pronunció aquellas dos silabas para sus oídos, y el desenfreno a partir de ese momento fue inevitable.

Kanon se quedó mirando el horizonte con muchas dudas, y ninguna respuesta, se sentía perdido como si fuera un niño pequeño sin tener a quien acudir y eso lo frustraba, pues no había sentido esa sensación desde hacía mucho tiempo, más precisamente desde que se convirtió a las filas de Poseidón. Finalmente se decantó por negar, mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en el reflejo rojizo del cielo, mientras el sol se escondía, tiñendo a su paso los acantilados con su fulgor, como si las rocas se quemaran a su solo contacto, pero todo era una ilusión, al igual que lo estaba sintiendo, no había otra razón. Kanon gruñó, molesto consigo mismo, con su desánimo y con su indecisión, odiaba esa parte de sí, aquella que se cuestionaba todo y en ocasiones no podía llegar a una resolución clara. Una mano se posó sobre el hombro del geminiano, haciéndole dar un respingo, Kanon desvió su rostro en dirección al contacto, fijando sus ojos verdes sobre la figura que lo interrumpía, para su sorpresa Milo se encontraba parado junto a él, viéndolo con preocupación. Kanon frunció el ceño por mera costumbre. ¿En qué momento Milo se acercó? Había estado tan ensimismado que no se percató en el momento que su compatriota lo había divisado. Algo muy mal visto para alguien que tenía el nivel de un caballero dorado.

—El mutismo no es algo que quede bien contigo Kanon —musitó Milo, sentándose en el suelo de roca, a un lado de Kanon.

Kanon rodó los ojos, Milo podía ser alguien muy perceptivo, incluso hasta el punto de ser molesto. Justo como estaba siendo en esos momentos, pero… su presencia atenuaba en cierta medida el caótico carril que estaban llevando sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué es lo que te trae aquí Milo, espiando a los demás?

Milo rio divertido mientras observaba a Kanon. ¿Cuál era su razón? Ni el mismo lo sabía, solo tenía claro que la casualidad lo llevó hasta esa zona remota del santuario, donde encontró a un Kanon enajenado y abatido. Y su instinto junto con una cálida sensación lo incentivaron a acercarse a Kanon. El corazón de Milo latió con fuerza cuando posó su mano sobre la del geminiano a modo de consuelo, el silencio envolvió el momento, tenso y quizás un poco incómodo, que poco a poco fue ganando matices más naturales, sacando a Kanon de sus dilemas y a Milo de su vergüenza inicial. Ninguno habló en esos momentos, al menos no con palabras, pero si a través de sus gestos y miradas. Kanon pudo interpretar con claridad la intención de Milo. _**Estaré para ti siempre que me necesites,**_ Kanon por su parte asintió mostrando una tenue sonrisa. Aquel momento tenía dos nombres protagonistas, Kanon y Milo, no había cabida para un tercero. Y eso lo supo una mirada fulgurante que veía desde las sombras aquel contacto, Saga apretó los puños con fuerza y un enojo poco usual en él. Había seguido a Kanon para saber que sucedía con su hermano, lo había estado vigilando con atención para tratar de entender, pero la repentina presencia de Milo le hizo guardar refugio en las sombras y mascullar enfadado por lo bajo. Kanon era su turbación en su pesada y nublada mente, y verlo con otra esencia consolándolo que no fuera la suya le molestaba hasta tal punto de sacar los peores pensamientos de él. Saga acabó por suspirar mientras se daba la vuelta silenciosamente. No pudo llamar a Kanon, su garganta fue incapaz de pronunciar el nombre de aquella persona que estaba destrozándolo en todas las formas existentes desde que revivieron. Saga se marchó, dejando atrás el sol que acaba de esconderse por completo, y también la lóbrega escena de Kanon y Milo, reconfortándose el uno al otro.


	3. La vida es todo menos dulce

_La vida es todo menos dulce_

 **03**

* * *

 _ **Saint seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

 **Parte del evento** Bienvenida al foro a: Dimensión Twincest ~ Saga & Kanon ~ FAN CLUB, del foro saint seiya yaoi.

* * *

Atena en alguna ocasión le dijo que la única forma de encontrar el equilibrio en el ser interior, era dejar fluir todas las partes de nuestro ser, sin embargo, Saga no estaba muy seguro, no cuando tal furia se apoderaba de él. La locura que estaba comenzado a sentir le recordaba su infame yo del pasado. "Arles", cada día temía por su nueva aparición, que su psique perturbada y destrozada llegara a un punto donde su voluntad y valores como caballero quedaran enterrados por sus instintos y deseos más viscerales.

Saga se maldijo así mismo, era un imbécil enamorado de lo prohibido, de alguien que no lo veía más que una sombra de un pasado turbio y calamitoso. Kanon apenas solía hablarle, las conversaciones que mantenían eran más bien escuetas, y Saga lo sabía, las heridas seguían frescas, sin poder cicatrizar. Su renuencia y el sufrimiento autoinfligido con su entorno y con Kanon eran la prueba. No se acercaría, no de forma directa, lo había intentado y el destino había jugado con su cordura. La imagen de Milo acurrucado contra Kanon invadió nuevamente su cabeza. Saga tapó su rostro con una de sus manos, era un miserable, lo que sentía por Kanon no era natural, no debería colocarse celoso por los encuentros amorosos que su hermano pudiera llegar a tener, pero...no podía, lo necesitaba, Kanon era ese pequeño y dulce escape que le ayudaba a soportar ese agrio mundo, aunque fuera solo con su presencia. La frustración carcomía cada parte de Saga, su cama hecha un desastre no era más un maldito estorbo. Saga se levantó del lecho donde había estado sentado, con una mueca de cólera en el rostro, Saga volteó el colchón y las colchas que lo cubrían, la lámpara que yacía sobre su mesita de noche fue a parar al suelo, quebrándose la ampolleta y desparramandose los cristales sobre el suelo. Los ojos de Saga se desviaron hacia los pequeños trozos de cristales, y la sensación del dolor sobre su carne se cernió como una idea iluminadora sobre su razón. El dolor solía ser la distracción que embotaba su mente y evitaba que se perdiera aún más, así solía ser en el pasado. Una verdad que nadie más conocía. Saga frotó sobre la manga de su camisa, recordando las cicatrices que se escondían bajo ellas. ¿Era tanto el dolor como para volver a su auto destrucción pasada? Sin pensarlo demasiado y casi hipnotizado tomo el trozo de cristal más grande, observándolo con cautela e indecisión de su parte. Saga tragó grueso. Si caía, no saldría con facilidad de ese abismo.

Agrio y doloroso, Saga se aborreció así mismo y todo lo que era. Kanon nunca lo querría de esa forma, él mismo no se quería, por qué su gemelo lo miraría como algo más. Saga recordó las muchas veces que se había masturbado pensando en Kanon, en como se había acariciado pensando en esa persona que amaba como nadie, y en como todo eso no era más que una fantasía.

Definitivamente el mundo no estaba hecho de ilusiones, sino de realidades agrias que amargaban el alma.

Saga tiró al suelo el cristal, negó, no era momento para caídas y depresiones, quizás y solo quizás podía llegar a Kanon, aunque solo fuera para obtener una sonrisa falsa que alimentara sus pocas esperanzas.

El mundo era agrio, pero los sueños eran dulces y sin costo.


	4. Una palabra no es lo que parece

_Una palabra no siempre significa lo que parece_

 **04**

* * *

 _ **Saint seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

 **Parte del evento** Bienvenida al foro a: Dimensión Twincest ~ Saga & Kanon ~ FAN CLUB, del foro saint seiya yaoi.

* * *

La situación era como la vida de una mariposa, frágil, sutil y el gemelo mayor esperaba con toda su alma que temporal. Pues no había otra forma que la mente de Saga resistiera. La relación con Kanon no hizo, sino empeorar, su aislamiento, su comportamiento huraño y sus expresiones mustias alejaban a Kanon, quien por más dudas que tenía, decidió no acercarse a Saga.

Aioros por su parte no entendía lo que sucedía, su relación con el gemelo mayor había mejorado un poco desde lo de Asgard, y luego cuando volvieron a la vida otra vez hubo un pequeño lapsus de paz, donde Saga y él pudieron dialogar, sin embargo, eso se había acabado, cuando Saga empezó a evitar a todo mundo; era justo como cuando la mente de Saga comenzó a fragmentarse y su parte malvada tomó control de su persona, sus pensamientos puros y su corazón bondadoso quedó sepultado por algo que en verdad no era Saga. No, el Saga que el conocía y añoraba era ese caballero justo y de sonrisa sencilla que ayudaba a las personas, y por sobre todo, sentía un gran deber y lealtad hacia Atena, el de ahora... era un sombra, de un gemelo sumido en el dolor. Aioros pasó sus manos por su cabello castaño, había intentado mantener una práctica de arquería en su templo, pero su atención seguía en la reclusión de Saga, cada escenario estaba repitiéndose, casi como un deja vu, y eso no pintaba nada bien. En el pasado él no sabía lo que Saga pasaba,en como su mente lo torturaba hasta el punto de volverlo loco y desquiciarlo, pero ahora... podía evitar que algunos eventos volvieran a tomar vida. A pesar de que Aioria le había dicho que Saga no era su responsabilidad, él no creía lo mismo, Saga era su amigo, el primero de todos, con quien compartió penas y tristezas durante su formación como caballeros, así como también todo el período de entrenamiento de los demás dorados, la reconstrucción del Santuario, y muchas otras cosas. La historia que ambos cargaban no era fútil y vana, iba más allá. Con eso en mente, Aioros decidió dejar su templo y la práctica de lado, no podía concentrarse y si llegaba a fallar un tiro podría lastimar a alguien por accidente. Visitar a Saga parecía una buena idea, dados sus pensamientos anteriores, conversar con el gemelo, obligarlo a pasar algo de tiempo con él, o solo distraerlo podría ayudarlo. Después de todo...seguían siendo amigos. Aioros hizo una mueca mientras bajaba los escalones de los templos inferiores, el calor golpeaba con fuerza esa mañana, que a pesar de ser solo las diez, los rayos del sol no le daban clemencia, así como ese pequeño clic que se hizo en su mente al replantearse la palabra amigo. Nunca se había cuestionado ese detalle, pero el gemelo era importante a niveles que nadie más lo era, excepto Aioria, que era la única familia que le quedaba. ¿Qué significa Saga para él entonces? Aioros no estaba seguro, lo único que tenía era la palabra amigo y esa interrogante rondando en su cabeza.

Aioria cuestionó su destino al bajar por los templos. Aioros simplemente le dio una sonrisa cargada de afecto y un ademán con la mano despidié era así, afable y discreto. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza como para entrar en detalles y alguna discusión con su hermano menor.

Llegó al tercer templo sin mucha dificultad, se internó esperando encontrar a Saga, pero su primera búsqueda fue infructuosa, encontrando solo a Kanon junto a Milo.

—Buenos días, Kanon, Milo —dijo a modo de saludo.

Ambos griegos levantaron la cabeza, Kanon observó a Aioros de arriba abajo, su compatriota no le caía mal, pero su presencia seguía causándole escalofríos. La historia que los tres cargaban, junto con su gemelo era bastante oscura y jamás se habían sentado a hablar de ella y conciliar viejas heridas. Mirarlo a la cara y con esa sonrisa amable hacia que su estómago diera un vuelco y su rostro hiciera una mueca de descontento. Kanon finalmente suspiró.

—Siempre puedes distinguir entre Saga y yo —acabó por decir el gemelo menor, haciendo alusión a un pensamiento que llevaba rondando en su cabeza. ¿Cómo era que lo hacía? Al fin y al cabo Saga y él eran gemelos idénticos. Hasta Milo en ocasiones había tenido despistes.

Aioros negó con suavidad, mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa. Miró a Kanon directamente a los ojos,examinando cada una de las diferencias que podía distinguir en él, y seguidamente pensó en Saga, no había forma de que no los diferenciara.

—Son diferentes —declaró—. Saga es único, y jamás podría confundirlo, simplemente es así.

Aquella declaración fue como un golpe al estomago para Kanon, no creía que hubiera alguien lo suficientemente cercano a Saga como para ver esos pequeños detalles, sutiles a simple vista, solo claros para alguien cuyo interés por su persona fuera muy grande. Miró con suspicacia a Aioros, un nuevo sentimiento de desazón se añadió a la lista de emociones que Aioros que le producía, seguido de un sentimiento de alarma que decidió lo mejor era ignorar.

—Ambos somos únicos —musitó Kanon, más que nada para sí mismo, pensando que quizás Aioros también se había dado cuenta de los pequeños detalles que hacían a Saga especial a sus ojos, y que por razones de egoísmo no quería compartir con nadie.

Por su parte Milo miraba la interacción entre ambos griegos, había ido al tercer templo a invitar a Kanon para ir al pueblo, casi había logrado convencerlo, hasta que Aioros había llegado.

Aioros giró su cuerpo y centró su mirada en la parte privada del templo, quería ver a Saga, sentía su cosmos en la tercera casa, aunque se preguntaba si quería recibirlo.

—Vine a ver Saga —dijo Aioros, dirigiéndose a Kanon—, espero no te moleste que entré.

Kanon bufó.

—Dudo que logres algo, no ha querido ver a nadie —dijo con algo de saña y dolor Kanon, definitivamente le dolía ese alejamiento por parte de Saga.

Aioros asintió, pero eso no lo hizo desistir. Se alejó de Kanon y Milo, adentrándose más en géminis hasta llegar a la habitación de Saga. Kanon de forma automática siguió los pasos de Aioros, y Milo siguió a Kanon en silencio. Aioros tocó la puerta de Saga, una vez y no hubo respuesta. Aioros frunció el ceño.

—Te lo dije —repitió Kanon.

Aioros volvió a intentar.

—Saga soy Aioros, quiero hablar contigo.

Kanon negó, dudaba que sucediera algo, se giró sobre sus pasos, y alzó su mano hacia el hombro de Milo para sacarlo de aquel pasillo. Sin embargo, el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que Kanon volteara su rostro en dirección del sonido. Saga apareció al borde de la puerta con los ojos cansado y algunas ojeras. Asintió a Aioros, quien se internó en la habitación del gemelo con una sonrisa amable. Kanon tragó con fuerza, Saga ¡nunca! dejaba entrar a nadie a su habitación, y no había querido ver a nadie, ni siquiera a él le dirigía la palabra, y ahora...La ira invadió sus ojos, una febril, insana y desquiciada, el maldito de Saga tenía el descaro de incitarlo, de hacerle sentir celos y ese enojo. Saga por su parte desvió la mirada ante la intensidad de los ojos de Kanon, no podía confrontarlo todavía, no cuando había demonios que apaciguar, él mismo dentro de esos.

Kanon gruñó, se volteó por completo y arrastró a Milo fuera de templo, no aguantaba estar en ese lugar, no cuando Aioros había logrado algo que él había deseado, no cuando Saga había elegido a Sagitario sobre él, otra vez era el segundo en la vida de Saga, y eso no podía importarle menos. O al menos trataría de autoconvencerse de eso.


	5. Como flores marchitas

_Como flores marchitas, el agua es su sustento_

 **05**

* * *

 _ **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

* * *

Las relaciones son vínculos que no pueden deshacerse con facilidad. Incluso los quiebres más escabrosos nos dejan unidos a los seres que más podemos llegar a odiar. Están presentes en nuestros cálidos sentimientos y en los recuerdos más dolorosos. Y para Kanon, Saga se encontraba en ambos extremos, el bien y el mal, el amor y el odio, un pasado doloroso y un presente incierto. Y sentimientos que ciertamente no correspondían a un amor fraternal. La salida con Milo al pueblo había mutado en un silencio incómodo y tenso. Kanon no pudo evitar ensimismarse, y dejar de lado a su compatriota. Kanon en silencio se perdió por un sendero que daba directo hacia el bosque, necesitaba el silencio y la quietud. Debía replantearse muchas de las cosas que estaban sucediendo en su día a día. Su cercanía con Milo, el deseo e insano amor que estaba sintiendo por Saga, y los celos que Aioros causaba en su persona. No sabía si sagitario se traía algo con su hermano, o si Saga sentía algo por él, todos eran acontecimientos fuera de su control. Y que solo atizaban su descontento. Su entorno en ese momento era una enredadera de flores oscuras y marchitas, sin sentido y sin una raíz a la cual aferrarse a la tierra, se sentía a la deriva, diminuto y sin propósito. Los ojos se Kanon se llenaron de desazón, no tenía mucha voluntad para llegar hasta el tercer templo, no podía considerar el Santuario como su hogar, no cuando estaba tan cansado de todo el caos de su corazón.

Se quedó allí, mirando la quietud del bosque, mientras se agazapa al interior de sus pensamientos.

 **§§§§§§§§**

Saga había hablado largo y tendido con Aioros, quebrándose ante los hombros de su compañero y amigo. Sagitario se estremeció al tener a Saga tan cerca de sí, una nueva oleada de desconcierto cubrió a Aioros, y la duda de que Saga significaba más para él que un simple amigo, volvió a instalarse. Él ver los ojos rojos de Saga, su llanto quebrado y sus labios entre abiertos, dejó cabida para que el griego de cabellos castaños besara de improviso al de cabello añil. Saga abrió los ojos sorprendido por el suave y dulce contacto, pero el cual simplemente no le causó nada más que curiosidad y asombro. Cuando Aioros se separó del rostro de Saga, una sonrisa triste invadió sus facciones, era obvio que Saga no había respondido de la forma en la que hubiera deseado, y fue en ese lapsus donde su corazón se rompía y la cordura de saber que había enamorado de Saga se hacía presente, que supo que había llegado tarde a la línea de partida, el corazón de Saga pertenecía a otra persona, no sabía a quién, pero el llanto emitido por el gemelo era uno de un alma acongojada.

Aioros abrazó a Saga, sosteniendo las penas del gemelo y las suyas propias. Un amor unilateral es un amor marchito, no importa cuántas veces fuera regado con atenciones y caricias, sino era la mano correcta la que cuidaba de él, jamás prosperaría.

Flores marchitas, eso eran en esos momentos los tres corazones que sufrían por un amor que no podían afrontar.


End file.
